This disclosure relates to optical coatings.
The fabrication of microelectronic devices can involve the patterning of regions on a semiconductor wafer using lithographic systems and techniques. Such patterning can involve the controlled exposure of photosensitive materials to electromagnetic radiation. When such exposure is imprecise—either due to flaws or the inherent properties of the exposure systems and techniques—then the resultant patterning may be flawed.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.